polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Greeceball
|nativename = Βασίλειον τῆς Ἑλλάδος |founded = 1832 |nexticon = Greece |successor = First Kingdom: Second Hellenic Republicball Second Kingdom: Hellenic Stateball Third Kingdom: Kingdom of Greeceball |ended = 1973 |image = Kingdom of Greecebal Made By Taha Banoglu.png 9f5e7c4d-1d77-48b1-aaa7-39867ee73fa3 (1).jpeg |government = Absolute Monarchy (1832-43) Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy (1843-1924, 1944-67) Totalitarian State (1936-1941) |personality = Positive, |language = Greek |capital = Athensball |affiliation = UNball |religion = Eastern Orthodoxy |predecessor = First Kingdom: First Hellenic Republicball United States of the Ionian Islandsball Principality of Samosball Second Kingdom: Second Hellenic Republicball Free State of Ikariaball Cretan Stateball Italian Islands of Aegeanball Third Kingdom: Hellenic Stateball |reality = }} was a kingdom in Europe and a predecessor to the modern day state in Greeceball. History Independence was born as a 2ball, later adopted by Macedonball, Ancient Greeceball, SPQRball, Byzantineball and Ottoman Empireball before becoming independent in 1832 at the end of the Greek War of Independence. The new kingdom was recognized by the great powers of Europe, UKball, Kingdom of Franceball, and Russian Empireball. After eleven years of being an absolute monarchy, a constitution was established and Kingdom of Greeceball became a constitutional monarchy. Balkan Wars In 1912, Ottoman Empireball had gotten bitter with its neighbors and former colonies in Southern Europe and escalating tensions lead to the declaration of war and the beginning of the First Balkan War. Greeceball joined the Balkan League and was allied with Kingdom of Serbiaball, Tsardom of Bulgariaball, Kingdom of Montenegroball. Ottomanball had poor intelligence and would thus suffer disastrous defeat after disastrous defeat at the hands of the Greek Army. By May of 1913, Ottomanball surrendered and Greeceball saw an expansion of its territory, but Bulgariaball was angered by his gains and started the Second Balkan War which Greeceball was forced to suppress. World War I In 1914, Europe was up in arms and World War I soon began. Greeceball was mostly neutral throughout half of the war despite its friendly ties with Serbiaball and its government's friendly views towards German Empireball and the rest of the Central Powers. By 1916, Greeceball joined the war and sent troops to aid the Allies on the Macedonian Front against the Central Powers. The Allies emerged victorious by 1918 and Greeceball remained free and victorious.:) Interwar Period After the end of the Great War, Greeceball sent troops to Ottomanball's mainland to occupy it, but by 1919 it devolved into a full-blown war leading to the Greco-Turkish War which was part of the much larger Turkish War of Independence. Turkey won and a population exchange was conducted between the two sides. In 1935, an authoritarian regime took over and ruled Greeceball from 1936 until 1941. World War II Greeceball once more declared neutrality following the outbreak of World War II, but that didn't stop others from seeking to conquer them. In 1940, a Greek ship was destroyed and Greeceball was soon invaded by Kingdom of Italyball as part of its imperialist expansionist policies. This lead to the start of the Greco-Italian War and Italyball would make small gains before it was halted by Greeceball's defenders. Italyball was soon driven back to Italian Albaniaball which forced Nazi Germanyball to invade and conquer Greeceball during the Battle of Greece on the same day of the Invasion of Yugoslavia in April of 1941. Relationships Friends: * Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball - Thank you so much for standing up against the Nazi Scum!!! * UKball - Recognised my independence against Kebab and good ally of mine during both World Wars. * Kingdom of Franceball/French Third Republicball/Free Franceball/French Fourth Republicball/Franceball - Recognised my independence and was an ally during both World Wars * Kingdom of Serbiaball - Very good friend. Helped me against Kebab and Bulgaria. * Russian Empire - I am eternally greatful towards you for recognising my independence and for being good Orthodox Brother Neutral: * USAball - I appreciate your help in WW1, WW2 and the Cold War but why did you replace me with a Junta??? Nevertheless you are a good ally of mine. * Yugoslaviaballl- I don't really like you very much because you are communist pig. But I refuse to attack a former friend. TITO GET YOUR HANDS OFF MACEDONIA!!! IS OF VARDAR REPUBLIC!!! * Kingdom of Italyball - You were my good friend in the past but then you became the Nazi's bitch. * Turkeyball - Even though I hate you for kicking my ass in the 1920's, I still think you are of good friend in NATO. * Soviet Unionball - I gave you valuable time and you were a good ally in WW2. But why you turn bad and hate Orthodox??? Please bring back Russian Empireball!!! AND DON'T U DARE TRY TO SUPPORT COMMUNIST REBELS AGAIN!!! * German Empireball - To me you were alright but why the fuck did you have to ally with Bulgarturd and Ottofuck??? SERBIA IS OF INNOCENT!!! Enemies (Β̶λ̶ά̶κ̶ε̶ς̶ ̶): * Ottomanball - Nice empire you got there... It would be a shame if someone..... DECLARED INDEPENDENCE!!!!! REMOVE OTTOKEBAB * Italian Albaniaball/ Albanian Kingdomball (1943-1944)/ PSR Albaniaball - YUO ARE THE WORST!!!!! Not only do you pledge allegiance to that dick head Mussollini but you also used your own troops (along with the Nazi's and Italians) To try and invade ME!!!! AND NOT ONLY THAT!!! You become Communist Scum!!!! Remove!!! North Epirus belongs to the GREEKS!!! * Fascist Italyball - Ever since that Dickhead Mussolini came into power you guys have tried to invade me!!! But alas your army is weak and so is your leadership. * Nazi Germanyball - YUO ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST!!!! YUO KILL MY PEOPLE AND TRY TO KILL MY RELIGION. YUO WILL FACE THE FIRES OF HELL ITSELF!!! * Kingdom of Bulgariaball/ PR Bulgariaball - Yuo of Greedy and try to invade me not once but THREE TIMES!!! Thrace is Greek and back off from Serbiaball. Then you turn into a nasty Communist Pig!!! * Communism - BACK OFF FROM MY CONSTITUTIONAL MONARCHY!!! Gallery Balkanwars.png 's5qK9ge.png 'wiOf23p.png Kingdom_of_Greecebal_Made_By_Taha_Banoglu.png Category:Europe Category:Greeceball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Orthodox Category:Blue White Yellow Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Dictatorship Category:Balkans Category:Pizza Removers